Archivo:【Vocal】 Little Busters! 「Song for friends」 【Subbed】
Descripción ✦Title: Song for friends ✦Characters: Yuiko Kurugaya & Rin Natsume ✦Arranger: MintJam ✦Lyrics: 麻枝 准 (Jun Maeda) ✦Vocals: 理多 (Rita) ✦Album: Little Busters! Original Soundtrack (KSLA-0033~5) ✦Release: N/A ✦Translation: Rizuchan http://www.rizuchan.com/little_busters/songforfriends.htm http://www.animelyrics.com/game/ritobasu/lbsff.jis ✦Image: Itaru Hinoue & Na-Ga (KEY Studio) Novel CG ----- *Spoiler Warning* The description contains spoilers. If you haven't read the Visual Novel or finished the anime (which isn't even completed yet anyway) then you may not want to read past this section. The images themselves I feel don't spoil much without context, so I used whatever I felt fit best. I just explain my thoughts on the character's routes and such, as well as the song itself. *SONG* The instant I heard the song I said to myself, "I need the lyrics. Goddamn, I need the lyrics." I knew it was really good to begin with, and I absolutely love the lyrics. I don't know which song I like more. This or 'Faraway'. Lyrically, Faraway goes with the situation of Kyousuke and friends much better, so I want to say Faraway... but I think this song has an overall better tune, and the lyrics are still amazing. So, who do we go on for? *KURUGAYA* I'll be the first to admit, I don't have the best idea of what really happens in the end. I'm actually currently reading the True End of her route (the one you can only see after Refrain). What I mean is that I'm not sure if her 'time loop' is because of the incident, and is a part of their fake world, or it's actually something wrong with Kurugaya. I have a feeling reading the True End will help me out here. Aside from that, her story was pretty good. Kurugaya may be my least favourite girl, but I still really like her as a character. Those girls from that one class that picked on her? When Kurugaya SMASHED the DOOR? Love. I feel for all the characters who died in the bus incident, but I feel for Kurugaya most, I'd say. She had so much going for her. Athletic, intelligent, beautiful, talented... and she had to die just like that. It's really a shame... or rather, it was. Riki, I love you in a totally platonic way. Thank you~ *RIN* Rin's route is long for obvious reasons, in fact she has 2 separate stories, but I don't think I'll be able to talk too much about it because of the character limit and I don't want to write "too" much... Already wasted space with that... ANYWAY, I liked watching Rin develop over time throughout everyone's route. The anime seems to be doing a pretty great job at showing that as well. I understand Kyousuke's intent, and had I been in their circle of friends, I probably would have trusted him over Riki's decision. In the end, Kyousuke's decision didn't pan out the way anyone wanted it to, and he realized this, putting him in the state he was in during Refrain. Though I don't feel Riki's decision to run away with Rin was a good one, once it happened I had no choice but to hope for the best with them. That final scene with Riki sitting alone at his desk :c (and Kyousuke, early Refrain). I hardly got to talk about Rin's route, guh ;-; Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos